


River

by schmico



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Short n sweet, Smut, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmico/pseuds/schmico
Summary: I wanna come near and give you every part of meTake me to your river





	River

It had been three weeks since their time in the ambulance.

They had seen each other in passing at the hospital. There had been supply room kisses and attempts to coordinate time off but it hadn’t worked. Levi was trying so hard to be cool about it, because of course Nico was being cool about it, and none of this had to be a big deal.

Until tonight.

Levi heard his phone chime from where he had purposely set it far, far away so he could focus on studying. After a couple hours of review he was beat and couldn’t resist going to look at the notifications, almost dropping his phone when he saw a text from Nico.

     nico: come over  
     nico: want to kiss you dork  
     nico: not just because I’m a little drunk

“Okay. Okay, be cool.” Levi spoke out loud, fingers hovering over the screen, unsure of what to type.

     levi: is this a booty call?  
     levi: I’m studying

Send. “Not too eager. Good.” Levi started flipping the phone back and forth between his palms, pacing where he was standing.

     nico: no you’re not, you’re texting me

Levi chuckled.

     levi: 20 minutes

-

Before Levi could knock on the door it swung open, Nico standing smug in the doorway.

“Hi,” Levi started, taking a sharp breath when Nico reached one of his hands out for his waist, pulling him through the threshold and against his chest. The door clicked shut, Nico reaching his free hand to turn the lock before bringing it to grab the other side of Levi. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, breath already a little labored standing beneath Nico’s gaze.

“Hey.” Nico smiled, breaking the eye contact only to lean down and capture his lips. The hands on his waist opened more, spreading out across the small of his back, teasing at the bottom of his sweater.

“You taste like beer.” Levi giggled against Nico’s mouth, hand wrapping its way around the side of his neck, thumb pressed lightly against his pulse.

Nico laughed breathily as he pressed forward, stumbling just a little. “That’s because I was drinking beer.”

Nico deepened their kiss, his hands tightening on Levi’s waist. Levi moaned at the sensation, arching into Nico’s chest and letting his other hand tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Levi let out another quiet moan, head falling back as Nico moved his kisses down his jawline. Nico growled softly in response.

“It’s been too long.” Nico said against the skin of his neck, pressing warm, progressively sloppier kisses as he moved his way towards his collar bones.

Levi felt a smile rising on his lips knowing that Nico, cool Nico, had missed him.

“Couch? Bed?” Levi asked, unsure how long he could keep standing with Nico kissing him like that.

Nico hummed, sliding his palms down to cup his bottom, squeezing lightly. Levi tried not to moan at the sensation, his hands now holding onto his broad shoulders, desperately trying not the let his legs shake.

“Nico,” he panted.

Taking a hint, Nico moved his grip to the back of Levi’s thighs, hoisting him up. Levi yelped as he was lifted, hands scrambling to hold on tighter to his shoulders, settling for wrapping his arms around the back of his neck.

“Oh! Am I going to fall?” He asked, slightly panicked as he tightened his legs around his middle.

“I won’t let you fall.” Nico laughed, walking over towards the couch, keeping his lips pressed into the skin of his neck.

Levi watched over Nico’s shoulders as he spun around to sit down on the couch, squealing just a little as they settled and he ended up sitting in his lap. Nico didn’t waste any time, going right back to his mouth, grabbing the back of his head with one hand and tangling his fingers in the mess of brown hair. Levi melted into his hold, sighing into the kiss as Nico moved his hand beneath his sweater, rubbing his fingers along the soft skin at the small of his back.

The way Levi arched his back to the touch made his hips rock just perfectly against Nico who let out a low moan at the sensation. Levi felt so _soft_. His hair was soft, his sweater was soft, his skin was soft, his lips were soft, even the way he gently rocked his hips into Nico’s lap was soft.

Nico could not get enough of him.

“God,” he broke their kiss, reaching to pull off the sweater that was keeping him from being able to feel more. Successfully navigating it over his head they took a moment to look at each other, Levi feeling aware of his own exposure and immediately reaching for Nico’s shirt.

Nico sat up from the couch just enough to let Levi slide the fabric off his back, both of them chuckling as they fumbled.

Levi felt a familiar nervous flutter in his stomach as he let his eyes rake over Nico’s chest. Nico was all strong muscles and sharp angles, his skin taught and practically glistening. Levi knew that he was more soft, nothing about him was hard or glistening, not particularly strong either.

When Nico ran his hands over his bare waist he couldn’t worry about that though, because he couldn’t think about anything except for how good it felt. Levi fanned his fingers out across Nico’s chest, trying to touch as much as possible. The skin was so smooth and he found himself surprised by just how sexy he found the muscles.

Letting his hands wander, Levi started feeling along his abdomen, watching as the muscles quivered beneath his touch, Nico’s breath catching.

Already down there, Levi grabbed at the button of his pants, popping it open and climbing off of his lap as he tugged at the waistband. Nico groaned at the loss of contact but happily lifted his hips up so Levi could finish pulling his pants the rest of the way.

Levi stood to work on his own pants, sliding them down to his ankles before kicking them out of the way and climbing back into Nico’s lap. With a knee planted on each side of his thighs, Levi fought a moan as he felt his cock rub against Nico, only separated by the thin fabric of their briefs.

Nico moved in for another kiss, using his hands to pull Levi closer, to feel him against his skin. Levi obliged, falling into his chest, letting his lips slot against his.

It felt impossibly good to be this close.

The hair at the base of Nico’s neck was quickly becoming one of Levi’s favorite spots, and he let himself tangle his fingers there, tugging just a little. Nico lifted his hips in response to the tug, groaning into Levi’s mouth.

Levi _really_ liked the sound that made Nico made, and was determined to hear it again. Pulling at his hair again he rocked his hips at the same time, grinding a little bit harder.

“Fuck,” Nico moaned, head falling back just enough to separate their kiss. Satisfied but wanting more, Levi continued rubbing himself down into his lap, his breath getting labored.

The way their lips were hovering at almost a kiss was surprisingly intimate and Levi felt his hips falter, taking a moment to rest his forehead against Nico and breath him in.

“I-” Levi started, keeping his eyes closed, “I’m,”

Nico stopped his hips, waiting, “Hm?”

Levi took a deep breath, letting it out in a soft huff that fanned over Nico’s face. “What are we doing?”

Nico opened his eyes, letting himself look at what he could see of Levi’s face, his lips red.

“Well I thought we were having sex.” Nico said, alcohol making him cheeky. Levi chuckled, sitting back so he could look at his face.

Nico was already looking at him, infuriatingly gorgeous even with his hair mussed and cheeks pink.

“Really though,” Levi continued, “What are we doing?”

Nico straightened up, keeping his hands on Levi’s waist. “What do you want to be doing?”

Levi shrugged, running his fingertips over the muscle in front of him again. “Well, this,” he started, “I just want to know like,”

Nico waited, fingers tracing patterns into Levi’s skin that made it incredibly hard to focus.

“Is this going to be a thing? Us? Having sex?” Levi managed to finish, a blush rising all the way up from his neck to his cheeks.

“I’d like it to be, yes.” Nico replied easily.

Levi nodded his head, “Oh, okay. Good.”

“We don’t have to define it right now if you’re not ready,” Nico elaborated, his voice patient in a way that made Levi want to melt, “I would like to keep doing this though. Together.”

Once again Levi felt fearfully aware of his heart rate, this time really sure it was going to leap out of his chest.

“Yeah?” Levi managed to mutter.

“Yes.” Nico said, voice deep and breath hot as he leaned in to press his lips against his mouth.

Levi let his eyes flutter shut, taking a deep breath before pressing into the kiss. His hands began to travel over Nico’s body again, slower this time, trying to create a map of it in his mind.

Nico tightened his grip on the smaller man’s hips and started to stand just enough to rotate himself on the couch. Levi wouldn’t dare separate their kiss, his moan going right into Nico’s mouth as he felt himself being lowered onto the cushions, Nico untangling himself so he could hover over him.

Levi felt a new heat in his stomach as Nico moved him around effortlessly, putting him right where he wanted him.

A whine almost left his mouth when Nico pulled back from their kiss, but it caught in his throat when his bottom lip was quickly captured between Nico’s teeth. The gentle tug of his teeth made him whimper.

“You’re killing me.” Nico groaned as he released his lip, opening his eyes to look at the already spent man beneath him.

Hesitantly, Levi slid his hand between their bodies, fumbling just a little at the band of Nico’s briefs before going beneath them, hand wrapping around the warmth of Nico’s cock. Encouraged by the shaky breath Nico let out as he closed his eyes, Levi embraced the funny angle and slowly ran his hand up the length, circling the wet head with his thumb.

This motion made Nico moan, the arms on either side of Levi’s heads shaking. “Fuck,” Nico cursed, hips jutting up into Levi’s hand, relieved by the touch.

Levi tightened his grip, pumping a little faster, stoping every few strokes to mind the tip, liking the way it made his whole body jump against him.

“Is this good?” Levi checked in, still a little nervous that he wasn’t doing it right.

“So, so good.” Nico panted, eye brows furrowing and mouth staying open as Levi’s movements quickened,

“I- I’m,” he stuttered, hips desperately rocking into his hand.

The way their bodies were pressed together made his wrist hurt. The way Nico was clinging to him, barely holding his body up enough to give Levi enough room to move, entire body now shaking, made it very, very worth it.

Levi craned his neck to press his lips into the exposed part of his neck, gently sucking at the skin in the curve, lightly running his teeth along the spot after he was finished.

“Levi,” Nico cried, his moans getting breathier, “I’m close.”

Levi could only moan in response as one of Nico’s hands tangled in his hair and pulled just enough to hurt but not too much. The rhythm they had fallen into, his hips meeting each stroke, grew sporadic.

When Levi thought the throbbing in his wrist was almost too much, Nico’s body stilled, his abdomen tensing and his fingers tugging almost painfully at his hair.

“Oh, oh fuck,” Nico moaned, “Levi,”

The sound of Nico moaning his name as he came was almost enough to make Levi burst right there, but he focused on working Nico through his orgasm. A wave of satisfaction came over him as he felt the warmth pour over his hand and stomach, Nico’s body slumping against him, breath heavy.

Levi managed to pull his hand out from between them, bringing both up to rub Nico’s back as he settled a top of him. The pressure of his body made it a little difficult to breathe but Levi didn’t know if he had ever felt so soothed by anything before.

“You okay?” Levi asked breathily.

Nico hummed in response, not moving, staying there for just a moment longer.

Levi felt a shiver run up his spine as Nico slowly peeled himself off of him, the loss of heat making him sigh.

Nico gave him a devilish smile, fingers looping in the waistband of his briefs, tugging once as a request for him to lift his hips. Levi eagerly obliged, fighting a moan just from the sensation of the fabric releasing his erection.

Levi sat up and watched as Nico climbed off the couch and got onto his knees. Levi was sure this could not be happening. Nico was not getting on his knees to pleasure him. Nico pulled him forward so his legs hung over the edge of the couch snapping Levi out of his thoughts and confirming that yes, Nico was.

“Ah, you- you don’t have to,” Levi stuttered, eyes wide as Nico ran his large palms up his thighs, sitting back onto his heels to compensate for the height difference.

“I want to.” Nico smiled, eyes dark as he started pressing kisses into his exposed hips. “Unless, of course,” he said between kisses, “You don’t want me to.”

Levi spoke faster than he knew he was able to, promising, “No, no, I really- really want you to.”

“Good.” Nico gave him one more smile before taking him into his mouth.

-

“Remember what you said about defining this- us?” Levi asked, breaking the quiet that had fallen over them. Nico had positioned himself on the couch, Levi laying comfortably on his chest. Looking down to make eye contact with him, he answered, “Yes, what about it?”

Levi lifted his head up from where his cheek had been pressed into his chest, meeting Nico’s gaze.

“I would like to define it.” He said sheepishly, internally groaning as he felt a blush rising on his cheeks.

Nico raised his eyebrows, waiting.

“I- uh,” he cleared his throat, “Want you to be my boyfriend.”

Nico fought a cheesy smile, doing his best to let Levi finish his thought.

“I would like to do things together, other than sex.” He continued, one of his fingers running along Nico’s collar bones. “Not that I don’t want to have sex, I want to have lots of sex,” he started to fumble, and Nico let one of his hands start rubbing up and down his back, not able to help the chuckle that came from his mouth.

“Yes.” He replied, and Levi stopped stammering, cheeks now very red.

“Yes?” Levi clarified, looking oddly surprised.

“Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Inspired by the song River by Juxtaposition. 
> 
> Can find me on tumblr @schmicomilk


End file.
